Farewell
by KagLover684
Summary: Her purpose here was no more. "Farewell..." was the last thing that echoed the skies before she completely disappeared


I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach! All rights go to their respective owners, okay?

This is a random fanfic that I came up with, it was inspired by the song, Fix you by Coldplay. I hope you like it! R & R

This is a one shot

Here is "Farewell, Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eyes shifted away from hers. He didn't want to look into her eyes; it pains him to after leaving her like that. Here she is, the woman he had met and fallen in love with 500 years ago during a mission and the one who is about to end him.

**_Flashback_**

_Gin stared at the woman 'purifying' the hollow he was supposed to rid of. She wiped the sweat from her brow before turning to leave. _

"_Wait." He spoke before he revealed himself. "How did you do that, girl?" _

_The girl turned around midway, tilting her head towards him. "I was wondering when you will show yourself." _

_He stood stunned when she had said that. "So you knew I was there the whole time…" he stated._

"_Of course I did, I'm not the High Priestess for nothing." At this remark, his body froze. 'High Priestess…does she mean…' he was brought out of his thoughts as the girl spoke._

"_Yes, High Priestess of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome Higurashi…it's a pleasure to meet you," she raised her brow in question, "your name, mister?"_

_He looked at her then a small grin appeared on his face. "Gin…Gin Ichimaru."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Gin Ichimaru, I would like to stay and chat but unfortunately I have duties to attend to, see you later?" she flashed a smile towards him before turning to leave._

_He nodded as she turned away from him. "Of course." He uttered as a gentle smile passed through his lips._

**_End of Flashback_**

"How deep you have fallen, my love." He recalled her saying that earlier. Its true, he did fall too deep that he couldn't get out.

After forcing him to return back to the Soul Society, he felt nothing but anger towards Yamamoto for ripping them apart. But what was he to do? He was a soul reaper and she was the high priestess. They both had duties of their own, people who depended on them.

Before he had left, they swore that if she were to die, he would greet her and take her in the soul society he had told her about. Ultimately, if she was there and he wasn't, it would mean he did something terrible and the only thing he would want her to do is to kill him, he wanted no one else to do it but her.

She held the sword to his throat. "Forgive me." She simply stated as she was about to make the final blow.

"PLEASE!" she stopped midway as she heard a scream. "Captain Higurashi, please don't kill him, I-I love him."

Kagome glanced down at him, only to see him looking at, "Rangiku." She heard him whisper.

The way he was looking at her…was the way he looked at Kagome when they had first met.

She chuckled as she took a few steps back. "Gin, Gin, Gin." She uttered ghostly, enough for him to hear her. He instantly looked at her.

She sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing, Kagome? Your supposed to-" he was cut off by the look on her face. Sadness. Deep sadness.

"You love her, don't you," her eyes met his, "Gin?" her words stung like a bee. He lowered his head. Gin doing that was all the answer she needed.

"Aw," she chuckled sadly, "_not again_." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

He _knew_ what that meant. She told him about her lovers and betrayal, that was when he reassured her that he would never do that to her.

_'Look what you have done, Gin…'_ he thought to himself.

He looked up to see her turn away from him. "Kagome…" he called out, "where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I don't know…I have to find a new purpose, Gin." She glanced at Rangiku then back. "Take good care of her."

Gin was about to stop her but his eyes widened when he glanced down at himself. _'No, she using kido on me…Kagome!' _

He looked up to see her walk farther and farther away from her."S-Stop!" his voice echoed through the field as her figure disappeared from sight.

Kagome stood at the top of the clouds, looking down. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Kagome…" a voice spoke.

She turned around to meet the former guardian. "Midoriko."

"It's time to go now," Midoriko said, "are you ready?"

Kagome looked back down at the scene then closed her eyes. Her purpose here was no more. "Yeah, I am." She said as she started to fade.

"Farewell, Gin Ichimaru." Was the last thing that echoed the skies before she completely disappeared.

_fin_

* * *

Please press that review button on exit! Thanks for reading "Farewell, Gin Ichimaru." Hope you liked it!

KagLover684


End file.
